


Des-lealtad

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor libre, Deshonestidad, M/M, desamor, engaño, lealtad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: No todas las parejas tienen los mismos códigos; lealtad es ser honestos al aceptarlos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Des-lealtad

Se suponía que Yuri no podía entrar a esa fiesta por ser menor de edad, sin embargo, que Otabek fuera amigo del organizador ayudó a que hicieran la vista gorda y permitieran que el chico de 17 años entrara, aunque solo después de que Otabek prometiera mantenerlo alejado de las bebidas alcohólicas.

La música electrónica, cortesía del DJ invitado, llenaba el salón principal con el sonido potente de la percusión y la sensualidad de los bajos, Yuri se movía a ritmo cadencioso, rodeado de los cuerpos sudados que buscaban fusionarse con el alma viva de la música que flotaba etérea entre ellos. 

—Beka, tengo sed, quiero una cerveza —dijo Yuri acercándose a su compañero de baile.

—Prometí que no beberías alcohol, pero podemos ir por agua —respondió el moreno.

—Beka, es solo una cerveza —se quejó el rubio.

—El agua es mejor para quitar la sed y refrescar —replicó con seriedad.

—Que aburrido te pones —chistó Yuri rodando lo ojos—. Esta bien, vamos por agua, pero si yo no bebo cerveza tú tampoco. 

—No pensaba hacerlo, debo manejar —respondió restándole importancia mientras alzaba los hombros. 

—No se puede contigo —resopló el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia el bar, Otabek lo siguió de cerca. 

—¿Que se te ofrece, precioso? —preguntó el barman mirando a Yuri con coquetería.

—Dos botellas de agua mineral sin gas —respondió Otabek. El barman lo miró y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Yuri, interrogante.

—Lo que él te dijo —habló malhumorado. 

Mientras esperaban por las botellas de agua, Yuri escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Dirigió la mirada hacia el origen de ese melodioso timbre extranjero y divisó a Yuuri apoyado en la barra mientras hablaba animadamente con un un chico de cabello negro que sonreía con descarada provocación. Yuri frunció el entrecejo al ver que Yuuri tenía un vaso de whisky en sus manos, se notaba que no era el primero que había bebido; su cara coloreada y su actitud abierta lo delataba.

Yuri estaba por levantarse para acercarse al japonés, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio algo que casi lo hace caer del taburete alto en el que se había acomodado; Yuuri tomó la camisa del chico con el que se encontraba y lo jaló hacia él para darle un beso voraz y apasionado que no tardó en ser correspondido. El muchacho de cabello negro enlazó sus manos tras el cuello de Yuuri mientras él se encargaba de recorrer la espalda amplia del hombre joven en sus brazos. 

Yuri tragó en seco y sintió una punzada en su estómago, la náusea agria de ver el espectáculo en el que Yuuri parecía querer devorar los labios ajenos, sin restringirse mientras acariciaba el cuerpo esbelto que se le ofrecía. Otabek, que había seguido la mirada de Yuri, también miraba sorprendido aquella candente escena. 

—Cerdo malnacido —dijo el menor, con la voz cargada de indignación. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja que seguía besándose. Agarró el brazo del muchacho desconocido y lo alejó con fuerza de los brazos de Yuuri.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se quejó el agredido, sin embargo, Yuri lo ignoró para agarrar la camisa de Yuuri mientras lo miraba con rabia.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, cerdo? —preguntó modulando la voz, pero sonando amenazante.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —respondió Yuuri deshaciendo el agarre.

—¡Estás engañando al anciano! —gritó. Otabek tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se le fuera encima a Yuuri.

—No es lo que piensas, él… 

—Nunca esperé una cosa así de ti —interrumpió Yuri—, yo pensé que tú… 

—Yuri, escúchame…

—¡Realmente eres un cerdo! —gritó—, pero no creas que me quedaré callado, Víctor sabrá la clase de persona que eres.

—¡Esta bien! —exclamó Yuuri exasperado—. Ve y dile a Víctor lo que viste, pero ahora déjame en paz. Ya me arruinaste la noche y tu estúpido escándalo nos ha vuelto la atracción de la fiesta. 

—¡Claro que se lo diré! —contestó al pensar que Yuuri no lo creía capaz de delatarlo. 

El japonés sonrió confiado y sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo trasero.

—Que tenga que estar dando explicaciones de mi vida sexual a un mocoso —masculló mientras marcaba un número de teléfono. En cuanto fue atendido habló fuerte, mirando a Yuri directamente a sus orbes verdes enrojecidas—. Hola, cariño. 

_ —¿Yuuri?, ¿ocurre algo? Es raro que me llames esta noche _ —dijo Víctor desde el otro lado de la línea, mostrándose algo preocupado. 

—Lo que ocurre es que me he encontrado con Yuri en la fiesta a la que vine.

— _ ¡Oh! _ —exclamó el platinado.

—Quiere contarte algo, te lo paso —Yuuri entregó su móvil al rubio, quien dubitativo se llevó el auricular al oído.

—Hola, Víctor… yo… —Yuri no supo cómo continuar hablando, la situación le parecía surreal y la indignación dio paso a un sentimiento extraño de irrealidad. Víctor al notar su desconcierto rió con suavidad.

_ —Yuri, no te asustes. Yuuri no me engaña _ —aseguró—.  _ Nuestra relación es así, a veces tenemos sexo con otras personas, ya sabes, para salir de la rutina. Yo ahora me encuentro con una hermosa morena. Deja que Yuuri se divierta, yo también lo haré.  _

El rostro de Yuri palideció mientras emitía un sonido de sorpresa que hizo reír a Yuuri. El japonés tomó su teléfono al ver que el menor se había quedado sin palabras.

— No todas las relaciones son iguales, antes de juzgar algo por lo que ves asegúrate de estar entendiendo las cosas de manera correcta —le dijo severo para luego despedirse de Víctor. 

  
  


***

Al otro lado de la línea, Víctor corta el teléfono y esboza una triste sonrisa. Mira la copa de vino que aún no ha probado y moja sus labios sintiendo el sabor profundo y especiado del líquido carmesí. Frente a él, Christophe lo mira y sacude su cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo con lo que ha oído. 

—¿Hasta cuándo sigues con esta farsa? —pregunta dejando ver la molestia en su voz.

—Chris, deja de joder y trae más vino —contesta el ruso bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido de su copa. Pero Christophe no se detiene:

—Deberías decirle a Yuuri que esto del amor libre nunca ha funcionado para ti. Si él te ama lo suficiente lo comprenderá y…

—¡Ese es el punto! —grita Víctor clavando sus ópalos zarcos en los ojos esmeralda de su mejor amigo—. Yuuri no me ama lo suficiente, eso es algo que ya me ha dejado claro. 

—¿Y te conformas con las sobras? —pregunta sin anestesia. 

—Si las sobras lo tienen en mi cama la mayor parte del tiempo —comienza a decir despacio, pero sin dudas en su voz—. Sí, me conformo con eso.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por su lectura!
> 
> Arte de la portada por Aslhey-kun


End file.
